


What Now

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: With the team broken up Felicity avoids Curtis only to run into Susan Fracking Williams.I do not own any rights the characters and all belong to DC





	What Now

Two days after New Year’s Felicity stands in their apartment starting to undecorated from the grand Christmas/Hanukah/New Year’s extravaganza. Carefully removing ornaments and placing them in the boxes. She has the radio playing in the background and is dancing to the various tunes that come on. Feels like in no time that the monstrosity of a tree stands bare in their living room. 

CH- Are you coming to the loft today?

F- No I am cleaning up today. Was there something you needed?

CH- Just was wondering. Bye

Weird Curtis has been so completely weird lately. It is getting to the point that she is tired of all the drama. William came into the living room and sat on the couch beside her and just rubbed her arm.

“Mama you look worried about something. What is wrong?” He asked her.

“Will it’s nothing just not sure what is going on with Curtis lately is all. Nothing for you to worry about.” Felicity stood and went over to the table and started to put all the Christmas candles she loved buying in a box.

“Are you staying home today?” Will asked her.

“Yes, why what’s up?” 

“I was thinking if I help you clean up this stuff can we go to Tech Village I want to get a game with the gift card Grandma and Grandpa sent me for Christmas.” He told her.

Felicity looked around and says, “Sure.”

Wills starts to help her put the rest of everything away and he carried the heavy boxes into storage for her.

“What about the tree, is Dad going to take it down for recycling.” William picked at one of the branches.

“Yes that’s the plan. He said under no circumstances was I to try to lift it that he would handle it when he got home.” Felicity looked around grabbed her car keys and said. “Let’s go Will.”

….

At Tech Village Will raced over to the game section when out of nowhere out pops Susan Williams. 

“What Oh my, are you trying to give me a fraking heart attack.” Felicity squealed. This causes Will to turn around and race back towards his Stepmother.

“Are you Okay Mama? Who is this?” Will asks concerned.

“A reporter we used to know Will go back to the games and stay where I can see you Okay.” Will nodded at her.

“What can I do for you Ms. Williams?” Felicity asked her with a little disdain in her voice.

“I was just shopping and ran into you. You’re married to Oliver now. Well I guess he settled down.” Susan managed to make it sound so irritating.

Felicity looked at her then shook her head saying. “Look you’re a reporter so I already knew you know we were married and you don’t have to be snide with me. What are you doing in Star City? Following your news report I would think this would be the last place you would want to be.”

“Well as a reporter I need to follow my story.” Holding up a picture of Oliver, not that you can see his face, in Russia with his tattoo circled. “I know I can’t use this photo but I can attest to the tattoo from the time we were together personally. Any Quote Mrs. Queen?” Susan drawled out.

Snatching the photo from her hand and folding it in her pocket. “Ms. Williams I am sure you have no idea what you are talking about my husband has no such tattoo. So maybe you were with a figment of your imagination.”

“Is that your official quote because I am sure Ms. Watson would be interested in that entirely?” Asked Susan.

“I am not discussing anything with you officially EVER. You can quote that.” Felicity glared a whole right through her. “If you want to spew falsehoods about my husband and a tattoo that looks like whatever you can and I would dare Ms. Watson to find it on him.” Felicity turned on her heels and headed towards William.

“We will see.” Susan stated.

Felicity stopped in her tracks for a brief second. Will was looking at several different games. “Have you found one that you like?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah 2 actually do you want to go?” William looked at her with concern written all over his face. “Are you okay Mama?”

“Yeah no I am fine I just need to get out of here someone put me in a very bad mood. Your Dad should be home soon let’s pick up dinner and go okay.” William nodded at her and they headed for the register then headed out to pick up Chinese for dinner that night. Roy and Thea were coming by so Roy could meet William.

………

“What did that woman want Mama?” William asked as they headed into the apartment.

“What woman?” Oliver asked as he came around the corner from their bedroom.

“It was nothing Will, just a reporter trying to get a scoop.” She mouthed Susan Williams to Oliver.

“Well I don’t like that she upset you. Someone should say something to her boss. You’re not supposed to be stressed right now it’s not good for my brother or sister.”

“Will, honey I am fine she just irks me she can’t stress me why don’t you go load up your game while we wait for Aunt Thea and Roy to come over okay.” Felicity rubbed his shoulder as she took her heels and coat off handing the Chinese to Oliver.

William went into his room and Felicity and Oliver went to the kitchen to get things ready for dinner.

“Oliver, it was nothing I see worry face written all over you. I can read you like a book you know that.” Felicity looked him right in the eyes.

“Felicity I know you can handle yourself but she is attacking you because of me and I cannot have that. I don’t want you to have to question whether or not you can go shopping or to a movie and be hounded by that woman. What pictures did she have on her laptop did you look at them?” Oliver held her face close to his.

Felicity kissed him gently and showed him the picture from her coat pocket, “it was some of when you were in Russia I am assuming since you.. you know slept together…ugh that she saw the tattoo. I guess the only thing we can be grateful for from Chase was he burned it off. I’m sorry….it’s just with everything else we don’t need her flashing around you worked with the Bratva and have a tattoo on your chest. I guess I am more upset than I thought.” Felicity turned and placed the plates on the table just as Thea walked in with Roy. She waved at them then headed for their room.

“What’s going on?” Thea asked.

“Thea…. Just give me a minute umm William is in his room… Hi Roy.” Oliver told them as he ran after Felicity.

“Fe-Li-Ci-Ty honey, come here please?” Oliver came in and wrapped his arms around her waist and she pressed her forehead to his chest.

“I know I shouldn’t be upset but she just has a way of getting under my skin. God Oliver I mean she’s…. ouf, so fracking annoying. I am such an idiot if I hadn’t of been so stupid for the better half of 2 years ack.”   
Felicity didn’t want to be crying maybe it’s hormones but she can’t help it.

Oliver hugged her tighter kissing the top of her head. “Susan was my mistake not yours. You do not get to blame yourself for that. It’s going to be okay honey she has nothing at all on me that she can use. Felicity we are going to be fine. We always find a way you know that.”

Thea peeked her head in as she knocked on the door, “and Roy and I are here to help with that. Come on guys let’s eat we will talk later after Will is in bed.”

Felicity nodded and kissed Oliver through her tears and went to the bathroom to wipe her eyes. Oliver headed out and said “let’s eat.”

…….

After dinner Will goes to his room to read and closes his door he has felt the tension and knows the adults really need to talk. 

“I am not worried about that woman at all if the Bratva want her they can have her Oliver.” Felicity is not hiding how she feels at all especially on this matter. “She shouldn’t have left Gotham at all.”

“It’s definitely not the first thing I am worried about we really have bigger problems but this just ads.” Oliver rubbed her arm.

“Well as far as I am concerned Dragon Lady got herself into that trouble.” Thea spat out.

“Thea come on, calm down.” Roy tried to grab her hands as she pulls them away. “You were not even hear Roy when she did what she did and threatened me so yeah like Felicity says The Bratva can have her.”  
Thea sat on the other side of Felicity.

“I am more worried about all this crap with Dinah, Curtis and God Rene. What do we do about them Oliver?” Felicity looked him square in the eye.

The TV came on at that moment.

 

“Good Evening Star City I am Cayden James and your entire city is under my control. I have taken control of not only your TV’s and home security systems but everything that controls this city including the electric grid and Gas lines. For you Mayor Queen I have a special present.” The camera panned around to see about 100 hostages tied to chairs and a bomb in the centre of the room. “Good Luck you have 2 hours to rescue them and for your lovely wife to try to regain control of your city.”

“Oh dear God, Oliver.” Felicity fell further into the couch.

“Pretty sure that is a bigger problem.” Thea added.

William came running out of his room because his TV came on in his room as well. “Dad what are we going to do.”

“What I have to William, are you going to be okay with that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your inspiration TDGAl1


End file.
